


Turkey Delight

by CoffeeCup218



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCup218/pseuds/CoffeeCup218
Summary: A Thanksgiving dinner at the Ryans. Set post season 8.





	Turkey Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful day!

Thanksgiving at the Ryan’s is a joyful affair, the scent of the turkey slowly cooking in the oven making Kate’s mouth water. Jenny is in the kitchen, finalizing the last details of the meal with Castle’s help. 

Kate watches him from the living room as her husband fling a dishtowel over his shoulder, doesn’t miss the wince that quickly passes over his face at the gesture. She’s about to join him to softly caress the shell of his ear as she berates him for being so careless, but he meets her concerned gaze with a reassuring one, mouths something that resembles the word _fine_. 

He’s not. She knows it, knows all too well how the hole in his chest still leaves him breathless most days. But he’s stubborn, maybe more so than herself and he’s terrible at taking it easy. And if she’s completely honest, so is she. 

One bullet in his chest later, two more bullets in her already bruised body later and they are still alive. It’s all that matters. 

She lets it go, leaves him to his cooking and turns to watch Ryan play with Sarah Grace and little Nicholas Javier. The baby is on his father’s chest, cooing as his older sister peppers him with kisses. The scene is heartwarming, brings a smile to Kate’s lips, along with the familiar pang of longing she’s been feeling lately. Soon. Not yet, but soon, when they don’t wake up screaming in the dark, sweat pooling low on their back and chest heaving from the mere effort of it. 

She hears Jenny’s voice from across the room calling for her husband and Ryan stands up, looking apologetic as he hands her the little Nicholas. Kate takes him awkwardly, cautious as the baby’s nose scrunches up, prepared to wail from the loss of contact with his father. 

“Oh, Nicky. Giving trouble to your auntie Kate?”

The baby’s blue eyes widen at the booming voice of her husband and find the source of it, a toothless grin appearing. Castle takes the boy from her, sits down with a groan. 

“Careful, babe,” she warns him.

“I know. It’s just my knee, I promise.” He slips his fingers in between hers, gently rubs the back of her hand. “Oh, hey, this reminds me!”

From his back pocket, he produced a brown thing that he slides onto Nicholas’ head. He lifts the baby to show her and she can’t suppress the chuckle at the sight. 

“A turkey beanie, Castle?” 

“Wouldn’t you say he’s cute enough to eat?”

Castle waits for it and she gives it more than willingly to her goof of a husband, the practiced eye-roll she sends him at least once a day softened by the kiss she plants on his cheeks.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go show it to Ryan. He’ll be a better audience for your terrible jokes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://coffeecup218.tumblr.com/post/167819755987/turkey-delight-found-the-picture-on-pinterest


End file.
